You're Not Worth It
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Gwen trying to tell Kevin how she really feels, despite him being a monster.


**A/N: I'm back after going to a party and then shopping. Still miserable, no worries. So I started this last night, didn't get to finish it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**

* * *

He held me down. At blast point. His clawed hand was right in my face and Ben was already down. I knew he wasn't coming back around any time soon.

"You know what?" My voice had come out of nowhere. It seemed strong, only cracking a little. That was probably the most I could hope for. Tears still streaked down my cheeks. I remained unable to keep them back. I let myself break down. Because I couldn't stop it.

His gaze hardened. Not enough that I needed to worry, but I knew that he was actually listening to me. And that was exactly what I wanted.

"You still mean something to me, Kevin." I managed to push myself off the ground a little bit, hoping that I could show him that there was still a little bit of fight left in me, despite how weak I had become with him tossing me around like a rag doll. "Want to know why?"

A snarl crossed his lips and I felt a shiver run through my spine. But we had always been this way, trying to fight for dominance over each other. He was winning right now, but I wasn't stepping down. Not in a million years.

"Because I saw something in you. I saw a guy who had changed from this the first time. And if you could do it that one time, you can do it again." My features hardened. I wasn't stepping down. And if I had already dug my grave my talking to him like this, then so be it. I'd rather let him know how hard he was making my life than let him off the hook with no guilt. "I don't even think you're trying."

The blast at his fingertips roared up again, glowing brighter as if he were just waiting for me to finish to kill me.

"The Kevin I knew tried. He put some effort into it. And now you look like you're enjoying it, Kevin." I managed to get to my knees, still feeling my limbs wanting to give out. "And I'm crying over you. Do you see that?"

Indecision crossed his face. He blinked a few times, as if just realizing what I meant. He was oblivious, but that didn't mean anything. Confusing him sometimes made situations worse. His hair was still ebony and it made the hurt stronger, knowing that he really was Kevin and that this wasn't a dream. It was my reality.

"I tried to get Ben to stop. He wants to kill you, but I don't." I struggled on my feet, finding my legs shaky and weak beneath me. "I don't want to kill you, Kevin. I never have. I'm so tired of seeing you like this. If you thought I didn't love you before, when you were affected by the feedback of the Omnitrix, how do you think I feel now? You may still be a monster, but I'm determined. I will love you until the day I die, you got that?"

Just at the thought of love, the blast disappeared. He just stood there, almost dumbfounded. The stone in his features vanished, melting away and being replaced by confusion.

"I am not kidding, Kevin. Ben's telling me you're not worth it. He doesn't think I should cry over you. He's so wrong." I held my arm weakly, eyeing him with contempt. "I love you." I felt my knees wanting to give way beneath me. A wince captured my face as I felt a little pounding headache came to me. "Do you understand that, Kevin?"

His eyes darkened. His emotions had turned soft under my words. And then he disappeared, turning intangible and then just vanishing through the floor and leaving without another word, without another threat.

He understood, I thought. And he felt the same way. That was exactly why he couldn't bring himself to hurt me. He knew perfectly well. He knew.

But instead of even trying to follow him, I just stayed there and waited for Ben to wake up. He hadn't heard any of it. And that was the way I wanted to keep it. He didn't need to know that I had a stronger emotional attachment to Kevin than he had originally known. He didn't need to know any of it. He thought Kevin wasn't worth it. But Kevin was always going to be worth it.

* * *

**A/N: Kinda hit a block near the end. Sorry. But I hope it's alright. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**~Sky**


End file.
